Buket Bunga
by Panda Merah
Summary: Elizabeth hanya tahu, bahwa saat ini dia harus bahagia. [CieLizzy] Sakuel dari 'Salah'kah' dan 'Protect'/ Read and Review!


Kamu tahu apa yang aku dambakan?

Keinginan duniawi? Bukan. Kemewahan? Tidak, aku sudah punya itu. Kemilaunya berlian yang dihadiahkan untukmu? Jangan, aku hanya tinggal minta pada Mama untuk sebongkah berlian. Lalu apa? Apa yang kamu dambakan Elizabeth?

Kamu.

Kebahagiaanmu yang sudah lama hilang yang aku dambakan, Ciel.

* * *

 **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

 **Buket Bunga © Panda Merah**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua karakter murni saya pinjam. Bila ada kesamaan dalam ide atau plot cerita, sesungguhnya itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.**

 **Miss Typo, EYD, OOC, and etc [Don't Like Don't Read!]**

 **.**

 **Get to Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Peduli setan dengan lipstick merah yang dipoles di bibirnya akan luntur—Elizabeth tidak peduli. Matanya terasa panas. Elizabeth tidak kuat untuk menahannya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengacaukan _tampang manis_ yang disukai Ciel hari ini. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang sewarna zamrud.

Jangan menangis.

Elizabeth harus selalu tampak manis di hadapan Ciel, bukan?

Ya. Harus selalu—Lizzy menekannya dalam hati.

Buket bunga yang dirangkai sedemikian indah itu terlempar ke belakang. Seketika aula dipenuhi dengan sorak ramai teriakan bahagia yang menggema. Buket bunga indah itu kini berpindah tangan. Kembali sorakan di sekitar riuh dengan bahagia. Penuh keharuan seolah menjadi moment yang tiada banding.

Gereja yang seharusnya tentram malah diisi kebisingan untuk hari ini. Elizabeth tidak peduli. Dia tertawa pelan setelahnya. Toh, tidak akan ada yang memarahinya bila sekalipun Elizabeth berteriak-teriak heboh hari ini di sini. Tidak akan ada pastor yang menjewer telinganya karena kedapatan over ceria di keheningan gereja—Elizabeth terkekeh mengingat kenangan lampau miliknya.

"Oii!"

Teriakan yang paling keras berdengung di telinganya adalah milik Finny. Ah, ternyata pemuda over ceria itu yang menangkap buket bunganya dengan sangat tepat. Elizabeth tertawa kecil. Dia bahagia.

Elizabeth menggigit bibir bawahnya kian kuat. Apalagi setelah sebulir air mata lolos begitu saja tanpa pertahanan berarti, membuatnya tampak begitu rapuh. Elizabeth menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menunduk dalam. Membuat sisa dari anak rambutnya yang disanggul rapi menjuntai mengalungi sisi pipi yang memerah.

Dia tidak boleh menangis.

Jangan sampai!

Tangan lembut yang dilapisi dengan sarung tangan putih milik seorang pria yang sudah Lizzy kenal membawa dagu Elizabeth saling bertatapan. Iris sewarna samudera terdalam yang tidak pernah disinggahi itu mempesona dalam tatapannya yang teduh. Rambut kelabunya yang menutupi dahinya membuat sosok di hadapan Elizabeth tampak sangat berkharisma.

Elizabeth mengakui bahwa dia kembali jatuh cinta pada sosok di hadapannya.

Air mata semakin berkembang di pelupuk mata.

"Apa yang harus ditangisi dihari bahagia ini?" Suaranya yang lembut membuat Elizabeth terpukau. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri pipi halus Elizabeth dan menghapus jejak air mata yang menodai wajah cantiknya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis—sangat tipis—membuat Lizzy terpana dibuatnya.

Elizabeth menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tubuhnya refleks menubruk dada bidang si pria yang ada di depannya ketika sepasang tangan kekar si pria membawa tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat. Terlampau hangat sampai Elizabeth benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggulirkan bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan olehnya.

"Aku sedang bahagia." Suara serak nan parau Elizabeth malah membuahkan senyum tipis di bibir si pria.

Dan Elizabeth tidak perduli kesan manisnya luntur ketika pelukan itu semakin mengerat di tubuhnya. Tangisnya pecah di dada bidang yang terbalut jas putih.

Mimpi kecilnya yang selama ini selalu dinantikan pada akhirnya terwujud dengan manis. Sangat manis dan Lizzy bersyukur pada saat yang telah tiba ini.

Tepat hari ini, nama Elizabeth Midford kini resmi berubah menjadi Elizabeth Phantomhive. Statusnya bukan lagi Princess Midford, melainkan Mistress Phantomhive. Pasangan dari Earl Phantomhive yang agung, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

 **AN :**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAA~**

 **KUBUAT FIC INI UNTUK SAQUEL DARI DUA FICKU YANG TERLANTAR HIKS :") Ini yang keempat aku nyampah di Kurohistsuji *dibuang* dan kukira semuanya drabble. Maaf kalo feelnya gak kena. Aku sendiri buat ini waktu keadaan hatiku lagi galau gundah gulana gak karuan :"( Lagi resah bukannya kepikiran fic absurd nan drama malah kepikiran fic tema pernikahan gini. Kukira aku sudah siap untuk dilamar *apasih?***

 **Respond to Review (Dari fic salah 'kah? dan fic Protect) ;**

 **Nuruko03;** Aku gabisa bikin yang panjang :"( Ini juga pendek dan malah terkesan drabble banget, maaf yaa :"( **lydiasyafira;** Ini udah sequel ketiga yaa, silahkan baca sequel keduanya :D **dreamer;** Kurang paham yaa? Uuu-, plotnya emang sengaja nggak aku panjangin deskripsinya. Biar ada unsur chemistry gimana gitu^^

 **[Mind to Review?]**

 ** _Salam hangat_**

 ** _Panda Merah_**


End file.
